


[伯伦不归]谐谑曲与帕萨卡利亚 Scherzo and Pasacalia

by Camille__Charon



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille__Charon/pseuds/Camille__Charon
Summary: “在加速至崩坏的三拍子中，露出帕萨卡里亚舞曲的固定低音旋律，随后，倾颓之物又被重新建立，在一层一层的变奏上。”
Relationships: Leonard Bernstein/Glenn Gould
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	[伯伦不归]谐谑曲与帕萨卡利亚 Scherzo and Pasacalia

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️格伦·古尔德双性提及⚠️重度OOC⚠️全是基于事实的瞎编⚠️很泥很雷

剪报簿有段时间是格伦的噩梦。

乐评家总会在不客观地把音乐家的演奏和音乐家看得密不可分，企图根据这其中的一方面推出另一方面。若是这样，在格伦脚下的柔音踏板可要跑出来好好大叫大闹一番：它在格伦对贝多芬协奏曲的诠释中，几乎没有被松开过。这点被指挥家乔治·塞尔很敏锐地捕捉到，然后他结合古尔德先生的长相得出这样一个评价“这声音听起来过于女性化。”

乐评家们也会更加尖锐地用“意志薄弱、手指很会混”、“心醉神驰”、“装斯文的”这种词语来对格伦在高难度乐段的冷处理做出漂亮的全垒打。而在贝多芬和勃拉姆斯的协奏曲中，他被诟病缺乏力量和“男子气概”的同时，被赞扬以内敛与诗意。

认可有时也会以这种语调道出。罗伯特·萨宾在大赞了他的“精巧的触感”、他的“温柔”、“优雅”和“魅力”后指出“他演奏的关键要旨乃在敏感度。”

这无一不有着糟糕的暗示的话语被集中到一个剪贴簿中，浓度过高的猜测和恶意让他把本子啪地合上后丢向那堆本就摇摇欲坠的书，在轰然落下的书本响声里把自己蜷成一圈塞进椅子。

在这些看起来荒诞不经的指责和猜测下，格伦是最没有理由感到沮丧的那个——毕竟，这实在是过于没有营养的文字——但是、或许，他们才是对的。我们的音乐家，也许真的在生理上和他们所臆想出的特点吻合。

如果是这样，那么一切他的怪异在顷刻间迎刃而解：四季都在的围巾和露指手套下面是他的敏感，即使是大夏天也是几层外套的穿着是为了遮挡那些在男性身上不必要的曲线，他向小琴凳和精密的日程规划中寻找安全感，逃离演奏会这样一个聚集目光的场合：他的特殊使他戒备，他的脆弱使他多疑。

上帝可能对他有着狂热偏爱：不但给他天赋给他迅捷轻巧优雅的指端给他超乎常人的记忆力给他讨喜性格和咯咯笑声，还疯狂地把他作为亚当和夏娃地混合、一个游离于两性之外的造物——一个天使！很难想象作为母亲的弗洛伦丝·古尔德在她清教徒的生命里得到格伦这样一个孩子会是怎样莫大的惊吓。

母亲在恐惧中怀着巨大的爱和耐心教会他躲避伪装和遗忘——对象是他身体里的另一半本不应出现的生殖器官。他是个好学生。但越是完美，越是令人起疑，越是容易被撕碎。格伦在剪报簿里重温了青春期时的恐惧。

所以，当伦纳德·伯恩斯坦在两人首次合作的庆功宴上说出：“你刚刚那段装饰奏太美啦！我差点要射在裤子里了。”时，他几乎落荒而逃。爱慕赞佩混着肉欲带着无法挣脱的力量把他摁在了地上，他感到被强暴。这感觉让年轻的音乐家深夜拉上所有窗帘后站在镜子前脱光衣服打量自己，计算着他身体上的小秘密会有多大可能在层层掩盖下被揪出。“这几率很小。”他得出这样一个结论说服自己去练琴和继续与伯恩斯坦合作，忐忑不安，如同一颗得知自己已临近洛希极限的小行星。

不太妙的是，我们亲爱的钢琴家和他的指挥家之间似乎过于亲密，亲密地过了头————在两人合作勃拉姆斯第一钢琴协奏曲时，指挥得到了独奏家开演前在舞台上来自指尖的触碰。这令我们吃惊。格伦称他为兰尼，在深夜打去电话，和他一同在纽约街头兜风：这一切都昭告着，伦纳德·伯恩斯坦已闯入格伦的生活。这不奇怪，没有人不会被他的魅力、自信和宽厚给吸引，格伦尤是，何况还是在伦纳德这个情场老手及其狡猾地率先发起进攻的情况下。

我们无从得知他们之间第一个吻是什么时候落下的，但是我们可以预料，这对恋人坦诚相见时会是怎样混乱的场面。赋格曲的对题中平行五度频出、协奏曲的华彩乐段出错、歌剧演员永远和乐团伴奏对不齐，和这相比，恐怕也没有那么糟糕。

但事实看起来奇迹般并没有如此混乱。

他即将献身。这个念头让格伦觉得自己像是只梨子，正要被水果刀刺穿。他坐在床沿上，对即将到来的审判报以麻木的冷酷。

几个小时前羞怯的喜悦慢慢发酵、恐惧充当催化剂、平静的情绪产生气泡、再一点一点浮上来——最后状若沸腾。格伦·古尔德，加拿大一级离经叛道音乐家、演奏会退学生、古典音乐界怪人，他苦笑着在心底再加上一个词：性教育缺失者。

弗洛伦丝·古尔德这位母亲过于小心地把她的儿子藏起来，甚至没有考虑过我们亲爱的格伦要走向那个神秘的、禁忌的主题中去。上帝让神子肋下的伤口变为花蕊、变为女  
另一性的象征，那血肉，是献祭与新生。可是母亲的过度保护在本就艰难的路上又设下了诸多阻碍，爱意使他坦诚，习惯使他回避，在这爱欲和理智的夹缝里，他被撕扯，他要跳向一岸去，无论是哪一岸。

伦纳德穿着浴袍，在发梢还在滴水时走进只开了一盏落地灯的卧室。橙黄色灯光填不满整间屋子，这灯光下在窗边布艺小沙发里窝着的大男孩的蜷发是美丽的金色。

格伦见他进来，把搭在沙发扶手上的长腿放下，只穿着带白色斑点的黑袜子踩在地板上向伦纳德走过去。他只穿着衬衣和长裤，把手套帽子围巾等等一切东西都卸了下去。可以说，他未曾有过这般坦诚。像是邀舞一般，他踩上地毯后转了个圈后向伦纳德伸出左手，踮起的脚在地毯上留下的痕迹像是什么毛茸茸小动物留下的爪印。伦纳德握上这只手。两人的手交握着，笑着，一同坐在床上。

格伦主动地扶住伦纳德的头，将两人额头相抵。鼻尖亲昵触碰，格伦笑着在爱人唇上落下今晚的第一个吻。伦纳德裹着睡袍坐在床沿上，任格伦把他的卷发揉的没了型。两人一齐倒在床上。

格伦仍是游戏般在这个吻里轻咬伦纳德下唇，舌尖羞涩地划过另一人的口腔内壁。突然，伦纳德被推开，两人之间连着银丝，又因为重力断掉散落下去。

“好吧，兰尼，有些事情你是必须知道的。”格伦光脚站在地毯上，开始解衬衣纽扣。钢琴家的手有些不安地重复着机械动作，直至将两层衬衣的纽扣全部解开。敞开的衣襟下的胸膛上，是肉色的束缚带。伦纳德一眼就看出了那束缚带的存在：格伦那种常年不见阳光的苍白相比起廉价的、人造的肉色，颜色越发地浅，衬得那束缚带的存在越发突出。格伦单手绕到背后，另一只手揪住那个束胸的前襟，敏捷地将金属爪和环间的关系扯断——他的肉体短暂重获自由。

比起一般男人过分丰满和柔软的胸部拥有新月那样幼嫩的弧度，在卧室橙黄色灯光下泛着象牙色泽。我的天哪。伦纳德很想把脸埋到手里，却又移不开眼。他脑子乱成一团，不敢相信自己居然遇到了“真正的缪斯”。

格伦看起来更加不安了，但他没有要求伦纳德把眼睛闭上，反而将手伸向皮带扣。皮带和裤子一同落到地上，接着是灰色棉质内裤，同其他衣物一起堆成小小的窝。格伦·古尔德就那样赤裸着、一丝不挂地，带着卸下一切伪装的他和对温暖的渴望，撞进伦纳德怀里。

还没等伦纳德将格伦抱紧，格伦就把他咚一声摁在了床上。像是经过脑内的精准预演（正如他弹钢琴那样），格伦跨坐到伦纳德脸上，肉感的大腿支起身体，沉默地立在那里。  
那绝不属于男性的器官暴露在视线和空气里，在有些昏暗的灯下像大理石般凝固着。伦纳德的脑内，十二音作品里那些带有惊惶不安的和声序列炸响：

好了，好了，现在他知道了一切，却又什么也不知道。

他没有发问，轻敲着格伦示意他起身，用浴袍将两人裹住摔进床内，用被单埋住他们这对爱侣。在完全的黑暗里，他们交换着吻。伦纳德小心翼翼地将这枝花了好大劲才有勇气站上展示架的中国瓷抱在怀里，企图弥补他为他因离开舒适区出走而一同走失的安全感。

他抚上钢琴家因为其独特到怪异的弹琴姿势而一贯受力过多的上臂，手掌带着令人安心的热力滑到背部，两人在被单下紧紧拥抱着。伦纳德无法想象格伦做出这番举动时到底是怎样的勇气驱使着他，而此刻他的世界是怎样的摇摇欲坠。他只得尝试用亲吻和一遍遍的爱语来修补起这个在他怀里颤抖的奇迹。

他也不会说出：“无论你是怎样的，我都会爱你。”这样漂亮的混账话。因为他爱他绝不是一个偶发事件，可以证实它的不是语言。

“亲爱的，甜心，格伦，看着我，看着我。”两人额头对额头鼻尖抵鼻尖地拥抱着，格伦稍稍放开蜷成一团的身子，把一条腿穿插进伦纳德双腿间，企图汲取更多的热量。伦纳德低语，在黑暗中看向他的爱人，他的缪斯，真正的缪斯。“我不知道应该怎样说...怎样说才能让你知道这不会让我对你产生哪怕一点儿的嫌恶和恐惧，这不会毁了我们的关系、我们的爱。相反的，你能够勇敢的表露，这很好，好的不能在好了。你愿意与我分享这样一个秘密，我好高兴，高兴的不知道要怎么说才好..."他吻上格伦额头，”我可以理解为这代表这我在你的私人领地拥有永久居留权了吗？”格伦缓慢用左手扣上他的左手，两人十指交握时伦纳德得到了一声低低的“Yes."

但接下来两人都感觉有些尴尬：格伦不知道要怎样进行，伦纳德不知道要不要进行。被子里的小小世界陷入了沉默。”所以，兰尼，我们会以什么开始？”最后，格伦带着种小男孩般的好奇忐忑不安地发问。

他随即得到了一个令他大惑不解的回答：“以一个吻。”

被子被掀开，格伦腰后被垫上枕头，就那样斜倚在了床头上。木结构让他的后背有些凉，他再次忐忑不安。他有点迷糊地看着伦纳德俯身将头埋在他双腿间，不太能将这个动作和吻联系到一起，同时不安地把双腿并紧。那处再次暴露出来，阴唇在睾丸后丰满地聚拢着，欲盖弥彰地遮盖它掩着的秘密。伦纳德吻上这颜色浅淡的器官。格伦惊喘一声，双手无助地在空中划了一下，打出一个没有意义的空拍。唇轻柔地将另一个相似器官分开，探索着它们间的不同。伦纳德用舌尖轻轻扫过阴蒂和更柔软的内阴唇，奇怪、陌生的欢愉升腾起来。格伦感到自己在快要在温水中溺毙，他手足无措地瘫软在那里，手上搓揉着伦纳德的后颈。舌尖继续轻柔地在入口外打转，像是在品尝一朵花。

他感到自己本该被水果刀刺穿的伤口此刻只是被咬开了个小口后轻柔地吮吸。他是桃子，熟透的，在枝头沉甸甸坠着的，汁水充盈丰沛，连那最外层的绒毛都健康地挺立着，娇憨且无害。那绒毛被细致地剥离，唇贴上来开始发起进攻。双手攀上腰肢，藤蔓般向上爬去，亵玩着胸前那两点，到它们成熟到嫣红，在手指间挺立。汁水不断地向外涌，从身下，眼眶，甚至在高热中格伦会迷迷糊糊地感觉到自己胸前那果实也像自己般熟透，在抚摸中脆弱地吐出汁水，一并混着熟透的果肉消失在口腔深处。舌尖向创口内探，碰到了桃核。饶有兴致般，桃核粗糙的表面被舔舐，即使舌尖被磨出嫣红色仍不收手。施暴者和受虐者的界限被混淆，格伦说不清他是那桃核，还是在舔舐桃核的那人。涌出的液体让他感到恐慌和不可挽回感，但他又被身体内胡乱冲撞着的快感所带来的奇异充盈感填满。快感层层叠叠涌上来，他拒绝被动地被淹没，拒绝只是徒劳地在水中吐出包裹着意义不明呓语的气泡。他在轻扯伦纳德头发这一动作中企图找回些主动权。他在崩解在重构，在崩溃大喊和水声中攀上高潮。他潮吹了。

这个从未使用的器官突然出现这失禁般羞耻行为，格伦在高潮余波下顶着满脸绯红面对着这糟糕局面，他在洇湿的床单前静默不语，似乎下一秒就会逃开。伦纳德看着他的呆滞表情，笑着凑过去亲亲他，两人交换了一个全是格伦的气味的吻。那液体溅到伦纳德脸上些许，他用手指抹开后抚上格伦唇角，描摹着丰满的下唇线条。格伦伸出舌尖好奇地轻触伦纳德手指，惊异地发现味道并没有什么不同。他带着些许不可思议把伦纳德手指卷入口腔，轻轻舔舐，但味道并不因为浓度的加重而改变。伦纳德还在笑，嘴角弯起弧度的曲率越来越大。发现真相后的格伦对于这种基于生理学常识差距的攀比做出了自己的回应：指挥家食指上多了个浅浅的牙印儿。作为报复。那两根手指夹住格伦的舌，在湿热口腔内搅出水声。

等两人都闹够了，伦纳德把手抽回来，装作对身下反应视而不见而很有绅士风度地说了句：“就先到这里吧。”两人之间气氛突然凝固。伦纳德突然意识到自己说错了话，正想开口解释两句时，又被格伦给猛不丁摁到床上。格伦坐在他小腹上，挺直脊背向他睨去，“兰尼，你不能在一个为滑雪做了完全准备的人前对他说：很抱歉，但我认为你到达这里已经很累了，你应该休息一晚，明天再去用你的滑雪板迎接那雪。同样的，你现在也不能要求我就此中断。我要求拥有做爱后筋疲力尽的权利。我承认，我想要你。”格伦越说越小声，把自己说红了脸。伦纳德捉起格伦虚放在髋部的手，放在唇边吻了一吻。“如你所愿。”

扩张甜蜜而漫长，但也是必要的。指挥家同样适于钢琴演奏的修长有力手指缓慢探索着内壁，在湿热中感受着天鹅绒般的触感。手指借着少量润滑挤进穴口，在受到的抵抗逐渐化为吸吮中完全没入。那中指缓慢抽动带出水声，内壁开始显露出那欲拒还迎的淫荡本质。格伦难耐地轻哼着，从被汗水打湿的额前蜷发后面示意伦纳德请继续。第二根手指缓缓没入，带着更轻柔的力道触碰内里软肉，企图找到最适合的“触键”角度。液体伴着抽送漫出来，打湿了伦纳德的掌心。格伦从未比现在这般更贴近钢琴，他不止拥抱它、抚摸它，甚至是成为它———在伦纳德手下。

猛然绞紧以及压抑不住的惊喘递出信号，伦纳德知道，自己已找到那个“最佳触键点”。第三根手指旋入，震奏般的手指运动把格伦抛入新一轮可怕的快感狂潮中。兰尼，兰尼，伦纳德。格伦在急促杂乱的吐息中叫出爱人的名字，尾音常常在新一轮快感窜上脊椎时变调和拔高，至于这是名字所有者的故意举动还是无意举动，可能没人会知道。情欲烧到格伦浑身上下都透着粉，穴口更是被摩擦至殷红，手指抽送间穴肉可怜兮兮地被带出来，也是同样的殷红色，瑟缩地暴露在空气里。第四根手指还是加了进去。伦纳德抽出手指，空气里“啵”一声轻响后是这性爱交响里的几小节的休止，直至伦纳德性器代替手指进行最终对甜蜜欢愉的探索。

伦纳德俯下身，两人在吻中彼此完全占有。格伦把手指插入伦纳德发间，吻他的下唇，舌尖笨拙扫过敏感上颚，又被报复式地吸吮到发麻。完全没入时，格伦睁开眼睛看向伦纳德，蓝绿色虹膜上方倒映着爱人的面容。终于的终于，在一切星辰坠落后，当熵在爱河尽头增至热动平衡时，混乱和无秩序又重新被爱与美塑造，圣洁而一丝不挂地出现在人类肉欲的广阔原野上。

自然而然地，指挥家曾适于黑白键的手与钢琴家那从未背弃过钢琴的手十指相扣，说不出是谁在牵着谁。汗水划过发尾和裸露肌肤，肉体碰撞与细小水声一并在修养极高的耳朵里振聋发聩，交杂出狂喜之诗。已超出能够靠话语传达的极限的爱意被执着地混在对彼此的的呼唤中，曾用名爱称名字被混在一起，但在响起时总会被第一时间辨认出来。欲望爱意胶着着升至顶峰，两人一同从那悬崖上跳下来，堕入灭顶快感和彼此的眼泪中。

**Author's Note:**

> 不太会用AO3💦抱歉抱歉


End file.
